A vehicle frame structure, which includes front side members constituting a vehicle frame and load supporting means connected to the corresponding front side member, is available (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-22617 (JP-A-2005-22617)). In such a vehicle frame structure, at the time of vehicle collision, the load supporting means receives an upward tensile load applied to the front side member, and at the same time, the load supporting means suppresses the upward movement of a front end portion of the front side member. In this way, a vertical offset of the front end portion is reduced, thereby reducing a bending moment applied to the front side member.
However, in the aforementioned vehicle frame structure, it is necessary to provide the load supporting means, resulting in increase of the production cost and mass.